Being Accepted by Anyone
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: When will Kagome be given the chance to live her life, when will people stop worrying about her turning out to be her dead overdosed druggy street lived mother? i am not good with summaries so all you that love Sess/Kags pairings come on in.Chapt 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

To my readers: i am sorry this is so short chaptered right now but it might get longer, its kind of a different look at Sesshomaru and Kagome, Sesshomaru is still his cold statue like person and it explains in the up coming chapters why he hates so much and why he cant stand humans. As for Kagome to describe her attitude listen to the Wanted soundtrack song called "i dont care" its on youtube just type in Wanted Soundtrack

* * *

Prologue

A little girl, no more than five years old with black raven shoulder length hair with brown sad eyes sitting by her mother in an alleyway, her mother was dead, she had overdosed on drugs. The little girl didn't know what to do or what was going on but her grandfather found her and took her in, he wanted to save his daughter but he couldn't she was beyond help. The little girl grew up, but when she turned 15 years old she was starting to get to be a handful for her grandfather so he did the only thing he could for her and signed her over to a boot camp for humans and demons alike. In the middle of the night the sergeants came and got her and took her away, her grandfather hoped the boot camp would straighten her out and prayed to God that she wouldn't turn out to be like her mother.


	2. In Hell on Earth

A month in the boot camp she hadn't took the time to get to know anyone, she was angry, hurt, and most of all afraid, but there were some people that she thought were interesting, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Sango came from a long line of demon slayers, Miroku came from a line of monks, and Sesshomaru, he was strongest of them all, that was because he was a demon. His father was the Great Dog Demon, Inu no Taisho, he was one of the higher up officer that ran the place. She just glanced at them from time to time at them all, they slowly picked up on it, Sesshomaru picked up on her glances first then Sango and then Miroku. Miroku even tried to talk to her once,

"You are the most gorgeous creature I ever laid eyes on," Miroku explained as he tried to kiss her hand, she just got up without a word and dumped her lunch tray and left the lunch room. Sango had came up behind him,

"Not all girls go for that line Miroku, come on its alright," Sango comforting Miroku as they made their way over to Inuyasha who was a half dog demon and half human, Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk out, she glanced in his direction, he saw all the pain, all the anger, all the sadness, and all the fear in her eyes but most important he saw her fighting to stay alive, he glanced her body over, he smelt her scent, it smelt like Sesshomaru's mother used to when she was around Sesshomaru's father, all she ever wanted from him was to be accepted and loved, but his father made her feel like she was a mistake, she stayed as long as she had for Sesshomaru but one day she left and told Sesshomaru that it was not his fault for her leaving, that she would have took him if she could have. He huffed at Kagome, he hated his mother for leaving and Izayoi for taking her place, that's why he hated Kagome, because she smelt this way, and he really resented his father for mating with Izayoi of all people because she had been human but he turned her when he bit her during the mating rituals. Kagome was thinking about Sesshomaru when she walked away, and when she glanced at his eyes, it seemed like he held the same thing he had seen in her eyes, all the pain, the anger, and fighting to get out of his father's control and be his own person, she could tell he wasn't happy.

_~His soul is being broke here, we both need to get out of this place.~ _Kagome thought as she pushed open the door and walked out. The next day in class, Kagome got it good, she wasn't paying any attention in class, Sesshomaru was watching her, she felt his golden amber eyes boring a hole into her back, she turned her head to the side and looked at him with her peripheral vision, he couldn't take his eyes off her, maybe because of the treatment she had been receiving since she had arrived, but she was a fighter, he just as everyone else had woke up from the screaming and kicking, and punching, she didn't want to be there and he watched the sergeants take her into a room by herself to sleep, but he knew she wasn't going to sleep, he slipped away from his room in only a pair of black sleep pants, and poked his head into a window to see the newcomer, she was throwing things around, breaking everything that was in the room, just destroying to hell. He smirked at her feistiness, it interested him to see her have so much strength for one human, when she had finally calmed down, he could hear her talking to the ceiling,

"Mom, I wish you were here, you wouldn't have put me in this place, I don't belong here, just because grandpa couldn't handle me he got freaked out that I was going to wind up in the same place you are now, if he didn't want to care for me, he should have left me with you, to let me die along side of you," Kagome dropping to her knees and hitting the floor over and over again with her fists. Now sitting in the classroom, he could see new bruises here and there on her body, the sergeants had to basically manhandle her because of her strength, she fought back each time, she wasn't going to let them break her spirit.

"Higurashi!" the sergeant screamed at her, she jerked up out of her seat, math was her most worst class, she stood at attention,

"Yes sir," Kagome strongly, the sergeant came up to her face,

""Please, tell us the answer that we are looking for here," the sergeant coming to her face,

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have an answer sir," Kagome strongly.

"Hold out your hands, fists up," the sergeant screamed. Kagome did as she was told, he took his long wooden pointer and slapped the shit out of her hands, her closed her eyes and winced,

"Thank you sir, one more sir," Kagome screamed out, the sergeant gave her another and screamed at her, she spit in his face, Sesshomaru raised his brow,

_~She has nerves, this Sesshomaru gives her that much.~ _he thought as the sergeant jerked her by her upper arm muscles and marched her out of the classroom,

"You have earned yet again another trip to the chamber," the sergeant ruthlessly.

_~This mere human, she is strong but she wont make it in this boot camp, this Sesshomaru wonders what kind of man would send his own human daughter to this place, this place is barely fit for training the demons, even some demons get their spirit broke.~ _Sesshomaru thinking.

_~We have to help her out of this place, we have to come up with a good plan though, maybe we could get away with her.~ _Sesshomaru's beast explained,

_~The Sesshomaru can not do that, his father runs this place, maybe Sesshomaru can tell him the treatment she is receiving, then if that does not work this Sesshomaru will help this human escape this place.~ _Sesshomaru growled and huffed to make his beast calm down. Sesshomaru decided to talk to his father after class, so after class let out Sesshomaru walked to his father's office and knocked.

"Enter," his father booming voice sounded, Sesshomaru entered the building,

"Father, I would like to speak with you about one the recent comers, Higurashi," Sesshomaru standing at attention.

"Sit, please," his father getting out Kagome's file, Sesshomaru sat down.

"What would you want to know of this human, why does she interest this Sesshomaru?" his father folding his hands together over the file.

"What interests this Sesshomaru is this treatment she has been receiving, she is a weak human but she does show a bit of strength also, but she is not a demon," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Kagome is a special case son, her grandfather signed her over to us because he found her in the streets sitting next to her mother who was dead, she died from drug overdose, it happened when Kagome was five years old, her grandfather called me asking for help because Kagome had fallen in with a bad group and she was showing signs of trouble teens, what would you have me do?" The Great Dog Demon Inu no Taisho asked as he gave his son the file for him to look at. Sesshomaru looked over the file.

_~She needs friends, the right friends and a family, she needs to be given a chance.~_ Sesshomaru thinking, he closed the file and stood up.

"Give her a family, a mother and a father that will care for her, she needs to be given a chance, if the grandfather couldn't save his daughter its because she did not want to be given the chance to change, Higurashi is fighting for survival, she is fighting back to try to be given the chance, you and Izayoi can give her the chance, take her as you daughter father," Sesshomaru explained strongly.

"For now I will watch the treatment given to her and evaluate it, you are dismissed son," Taisho standing, Sesshomaru walked out, all he could do was hope his father would do something before Kagome took it upon herself to do something about it to go away forever. For the rest of the week Sesshomaru watched as the treatment went on like nothing was ever said to his father. A fatal day came two weeks after Sesshomaru had the talk with father, during hand-to-hand combat with Kagome as his partner, which he quickly had learned that she was good with swords and arrows, but today something was off,

"Higurashi?" Sesshomaru watching as the sword dropped from her hand and she fell limp, he quickly dropped his sword and grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

_~That scent, this Sesshomaru has smelt this scent before, she is dying.~ _Sesshomaru grabbing her up and rushing out and to his father's office.


	3. In Taisho's Office

Sesshomaru didn't bother knocking, he just let himself in.

"Sesshomaru! What is the meaning…." his father being interrupted,

"She is dying, she must have popped some kind of pills, get her some help, now! This is your fault father, if you had listened to this Sesshomaru she wouldn't have done this," Sesshomaru growled, he was surprising himself by his own actions,

_~Why does this Sesshomaru care? And of all humans why did it have to be her, why Higurashi?~_ Sesshomaru standing all in his stoic manner but being confused on the inside. Sesshomaru's father called someone,

"Come to my office, your chances of having a daughter just rose to a 100 percent, you have to hurry though," Taisho looking at the shell of what used to be a human girl. Bruises covered her body, her lip had a cut, her knuckles and hands were swollen, she didn't look as if she had ate in a week.

"They are on their way, just calm yourself soldier," his father cleaning off the couch, Sesshomaru laid her down, he got lost in a trance of her chest slowly rising and falling, his brows furried in hurt and pain as he stared at her.

"You can not turn this human father, she has been through enough," Sesshomaru harshly, as he growled.

"Then she will die, the only way is to turn her son," Taisho knowing now his son cared for this human. Sesshomaru wouldn't stand to watch it happen, he gave his father a cold stare and slammed the door in his face, his father comforted the dying young girl till the soon-to-be parents arrived.

"My son was right I should have took you in, I'm sorry for my mistakes," Taisho pushing her long black raven hair back.

"We are here Officer Taisho," a deep booming voice explained,

"Quick, your blood," Taisho grabbing a knife and cup for the blood, together the demon and his mate gathered their blood into the cup. Taisho lifted Kagome up so the blood could roll down her throat, Sesshomaru had took off to the cliff, he came there to think or when he felt confused and would just sit up in the trees, he jerked when he heard a faint high pitch scream coming from the camp.

"The lord and lady of the South," Sesshomaru hating his father even more because he had turned Kagome, anyhow, the lord of the South was a panther demon and he had took as a mate the most beautiful and dangerous bird in the South. Sesshomaru knew any moment the new demoness would being running through the camp and hit the cliff, his plan was to catch her. Sesshomaru smelt her and jumped down, Kagome hit something hard but it wasn't stopping her, they were both flying off the cliff towards the ten foot drop where a river would break their fall, Sesshomaru held her tightly to him and decided halfway down that he would fly back to his tree with her.

_~She is stronger than this Sesshomaru, how is that possible?~ _Sesshomaru confused, he landed in the tree with Kagome. Slowly Sesshomaru pushed her black raven long hair out of the way and her hot breath hit him in the face, she was shaking all over from the transformation and from terror of everything that had happened.

"Calm down Higurashi," Sesshomaru taking off his shirt and slipping it on her since she was butt naked.

"What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be alive, I'm supposed to be with my mother, why…you, you saved me, for what reason, do you get your kicks from watching the sergeants abuse me, I know what you demons think of humans, you think we are all weak, I just wanted my mother back, I wanted someone to care about me, you brought me back, why so I could be a damn rag doll again, why!" Kagome cried, Sesshomaru had seen them, her beautiful green eyes instead of brown, Sesshomaru was speechless, he huffed to clear his throat,

"Calm down, just calm down, this Sesshomaru wanted to give you a chance, to have a life, please forgive this Sesshomaru, he couldn't let you die," Sesshomaru wrapping her in his arms, at first Kagome started to struggle, but she felt warmth and love and just cried till she passed out. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he wrapped his tail around her and noticed her long black tail coming to entwine with his white tail, he felt a pain in his chest.

"What has this Sesshomaru done?" Sesshomaru confused, he hurt so bad,

_~There had to have been another way to save her, she will never forgive this Sesshomaru.~ _Sesshomaru closing his eyes tightly and wrapping his arms around her more tightly.


	4. The only friend I have

Note to my readers: thank you all for your great reviews and to those who find it a bit confusing I am very sorry, I hope that the next chapters will be a bit clearer.

* * *

Sesshomaru slept in the tree till nightfall. Kagome was starting to wake a little,

"Higurashi?" Sesshomaru questioned,

"Taisho," Kagome stated.

"This Sesshomaru does not hold a last name, he does not accept his father's name," Sesshomaru a bit timid.

"So your father is the cause for your pent up anger?" Kagome thought outloud,

"Hn," Sesshomaru not one to be open with anyone, Kagome brushed her hair back but clipped her face with her claws,

"Ouch, what the hell, oh my god! Oh my god!" Kagome finding claws on her finger nails and forgetting that she was on a tree branch. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms.

"Calm yourself," Sesshomaru feeling her heartbeat racing,

"What…what am I… a demon?" Kagome looking over herself, she found a beautiful black fluffy tail and then she slowly reached to the top of her head,

"No, no, no, I cant be a demon, I'm a human, why did this happen?" Kagome freaking out, Sesshomaru grabbed her up and flew off the branch that was breaking. He landed in a beautiful field by the river,

"Why did you do that for?" Kagome confused,

"The tree branch was beginning to break because of your weight Higurashi, if you will let all of this sink in, you will find that demons are much stronger than humans, you turning into a demon is not a bad thing, think about it, you are a Princess of the South now, the demons who you accepted blood from, they are your parents now, you will have a family now, someone who cares for you just like you always wanted," Sesshomaru explained, as he was way out of character.

"I don't know if I can get close to anyone anymore, my mother, she left me when I was five she never woke up again, I don't know if I could handle others leaving," Kagome looking at her reflection in the water. Slowly she wrapped her tail around herself to be comforted,

"This Sesshomaru knows all about trusting and promises being broken," Sesshomaru coming and standing by her. Kagome started to play with her tail, she glanced to the side of her but didn't face Sesshomaru,

"What happened to me, why did you turn me?" Kagome softly. Sesshomaru sat beside her,

"This Sesshomaru was training with you and your human body started to fall, this Sesshomaru caught you and he didn't know what was wrong but your scent was that of the dying, so this Sesshomaru took you to his father, he was the one that turned you, Sesshomaru didn't think it was wise but he said it was the only way, this Sesshomaru didn't want you to kill yourself, you were stronger than that," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome stared at her ears in the reflection in the water,

"Are the lord and lady of the South nice at least?" Kagome softly, Sesshomaru could smell worry and fear rolling off her body, he glanced at her and for some reason longed to see the green eyes that were so bright and beautiful,

"They are almost like family to the Great dog demon's family," Sesshomaru explained.

"I like talking to you Sesshomaru, you are the nicest person that has actually talked to me, you haven't hurt me…yet," Kagome petting her own tail,

"This Sesshomaru would never harm you, you have been through enough in your early years," Sesshomaru turning her chin to make her stare him in the eyes so she could tell he wasn't lying, she looked into his golden amber eyes.

"I'm scared to go with this people," Kagome's eyes begging him to protect her, Sesshomaru stared into her green orbs,

"Its alright to be scared, this is a big transformation for humans, but the lord and lady wanted a daughter they gave their blood to you willing, they protect their pack just as all demon packs are supposed to and you will get to leave this place," Sesshomaru growled for talking so much.

"I don't want to leave you behind though," Kagome explained,

"This Sesshomaru can handle this, there's no since in worrying for him, can this Sesshomaru ask you why you wouldn't want to leave him?" Sesshomaru mumbled. Kagome shrugged,

"Its just from the time I came here, I just felt as if you were always trying to look out for me, I always felt your eyes on me, watching me go through all the treatment, and then the one time in the lunchroom, when I saw you, it was like you were feeling everything that I have built up in me, like we were friends ever since then," Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru thought about it,

_~This Sesshomaru does feel oddly attached to this new demoness, and he has always tried to look after her in his own way.~ _

"Sesshomaru, why did you save me? I was just a weak human that couldn't handle anymore treatment, so, why did you save me," Kagome glancing at him, Sesshomaru was done with talking,

"This Sesshomaru needs to get you back to your new family," Sesshomaru gently picking her up and flying her to his father's office.


	5. Midnight Ball

Sesshomaru and Kagome found her new family and his father up around Taisho's office talking. The lady of the South noticed her daughter first and then the lord, they greeted her with open arms, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he nodded which told her to accept her new family's invitation. Slowly Kagome accepted their open arms and hugged them back,

"I'm your mother Lady of the South, and my mate here is your father and Lord of the South, lets go and find some proper clothing for you," her mother flying with Kagome to their lands. Sesshomaru used his father's office and took some ink and a writing utensil and some paper and he wrote to Kagome, when he was finished he rushed out to find the Lord of the South before he left. Sesshomaru had the letter sealed so Kagome would know if it had been opened,

"When she sleeps, sat this on her empty pillow on her bed so she can find it, please," Sesshomaru huffed. The lord smiled, he rested a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder and simply nodded as he took the letter and stuck it in his kimono,

"Why don't you and your father and mother join us tonight to celebrate the life of our new daughter?" the lord explained.

"This Sesshomaru accepts your dinner invitation, as you have requested, but this Sesshomaru does not have a mother," Sesshomaru growling because the lord had called Izayoi his mother.

"I did not mean to offend you Prince Sesshomaru, please accept my apology," the lord strongly, Sesshomaru nodded,

"This Sesshomaru accepts," Sesshomaru in his monotone voice. The lord shook hands with Sesshomaru and his father,

"I can never thank you enough for our beautiful daughter, dinner is at midnight," the lord leaving in a light ball. Sesshomaru felt a smile crawl to his face.

_~This Sesshomaru finally has Higurashi safe.~ _Sesshomaru very content with himself, his father chuckled, he shook his head and left to their cabin on the hilltop. Sesshomaru growled at his old man and walked around for a bit, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all came bounding over to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome was my girl," Miroku pouted, Sango slapped him in the chest and Miroku made an "oof" sound.

"This Sesshomaru does not mate with such lowly creatures," Sesshomaru growled,

"Then why is she a demoness and why did she run off with the Lady of the South," Inuyasha wanting to know what was going on,

"Higurashi tried killing herself, this Sesshomaru just simply got her to Officer Taisho, he said the only way to save her was to turn her, this Sesshomaru must take his leave, he has other plans," Sesshomaru flying away in his light ball to the cabin. Once Sesshomaru found his way to his room he dug through his clothes and found his really nice white and red kimono with the blue sash around the waist.

_~Kagome is beautiful, did you see Sesshomaru?~ _his beast alerting him,

"Hn," Sesshomaru huffed,

_~You should take a shower for Kagome, she doesn't want us smelling like sweat.~ _his demon beast telling him what to do.

_~This Sesshomaru does not do any of this for Higurashi, mind you who you speak to.~ _Sesshomaru snapped.

_~You have had your eyes on her since she came here, this Sesshomaru is in love, you can deny it all you want, but this beast of yours knows, and he is coming to like her as well, imagine the pups with her, super strength pups!~ _his beast explained as Sesshomaru was taking a shower.

* * *

**Midnight Ball **

Kagome was nervous, she didn't know how to act around her new mother, her new father was pulling all of his friends and allies around, sending word as fast as he could out, he wanted to show off his new daughter. They were having a ball and they had till an hour before midnight to set it up, his servants rushed around as Kagome's mother had the seamstress spider demon mend Kagome the most beautiful kimonos, which were done in five hours.

"Honey, what's wrong, why are you not talking to me? Her new mother asked softly,

"I don't know how to be royal, I don't know you or what I can do, or how I am supposed to act, I'm scared, I want Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled.

"Oh honey, we wont hurt you, we are your new parents and your father can teach you how to use your powers and when he shows you how to fight, I can show you how to manipulate people, and other demons and how to protect yourself in flight and how to fly," her mother explained.

"I know you wont hurt me, Sesshomaru has told me you guys protect your pack, but I am not royalty, I don't have royalty manners, and I don't think I could order someone around, I just don't want to embarrass you guys, because you both opened you home up to me and I wanted this for so long to have a family, but I don't really know what a family is and Sesshomaru is my only friend that I have, and, well, can he stay here for a couple of weeks, it would help me with my nerves," Kagome stressing out,

"Of course honey, please just calm down, he is coming for dinner tonight, his father told us about the situation you came from and we will all help you, you are the most gorgeous creature and daughter I could ever hoped for, I got lucky," her mother hugging her. Kagome hugged her back and started crying,

"No, mom, it was me who was lucky to have you guys, I have wished for so long to have a family," Kagome laughing a little as she bawled, her mother was crying and laughing too. There was a knock on the door to the room, Kagome looked at her mother as she jumped a little,

"Its okay honey, there's no one that can get in our palace with our guards, just say enter," her mother petting her black hair,

"Enter," Kagome strongly, her father walked in and came over,

"You have both been crying, mother daughter bonding?" her father asked, Kagome shied towards her mother.

"Well come, lets see my beautiful daughter in the beautiful dress that she has picked out to wear," her father extending his hand as he bowed, Kagome looked at her mother,

"Go on honey, he wont hurt you," her mother giving her a little nudge, Kagome slowly slid her hand into her father's, he twirled her around,

"Absolutely beautiful, the perfect daughter," her father smiling as he showed off his panther fangs, he placed Kagome's arm up his one arm and placed her hand in his other hand.

"Oh, um, I never danced before," Kagome blushing,

"This is a waltz, don't worry, us panthers, pick up on things really easy, you should being to pick up on it," her father explained, he started off slowly, Kagome started picking up on it, of course she was watching her feet, her father lifted her chin.

"You are a beautiful young lady, you should never look down," her father giving her a gentle smile, by the third time around her father had her twirling. Kagome felt wonderful, for the time her and her father danced her fears and nerves were settled, her father slowly brought the dancing to a halt and he bowed and kissed her hand and she curtsied but stumbled a little,

"I'm sorry, I lost my balance," Kagome softly,

"My lovely daughter you have nothing to be sorry about, we'll teach you, you can be your own person here and we are not snobby as other demons think we are, we just don't show our weaknesses to everyone," her father explained.

"So you act like Sesshomaru, cold and stern," Kagome asked,

"A little yes, may I ask you what he is to you?" her father kindly,

"He is a friend, the only friend I have, father, can he stay, here, with me, I'm kind of nervous about being here and I think it would help if he stayed for a little while," Kagome explained.

"Yes, I can see you are not very comfortable around us just yet, so we will see if we can't arrange for him to stay a month," her father explained. Kagome hugged her father, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, he started to cry,

"Thank you daddy, thank you for being my daddy, I have never had one before," Kagome squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"I'm glad you are my daughter, you will see, this place isn't bad, and no one will ever harm you," her father letting go of her.

"Come, let us show you our home," his father taking his mate's hand and wrapping it around his arm, Kagome followed them through the halls and through all the rooms, the study, the library, her room, their room, the guest rooms, then the beautiful garden outside and the lake and the dojo.

"This is where I will teach you everything you need to know," her father smirking as he thought about the bonding time they would spend together. A guard came to her father and announced that the guests were arriving, her father nodded and turned to his mate and daughter,

"I hate to leave the presences of such beautiful women but I must greet our guests," her father kissing both of their hands and leaving them in the garden.

"So how did you guys meet?" Kagome softly, her mother looked all dreamy but worried,

"Your father had killed off a pack of demons that were destroying the villages and he himself had been almost killed, I swooped down and walked into the forest smelling his blood and found him and nursed him back to health, my mother knew healing and taught it to me, so I healed him and it was a long process, a week, but after he was better her wanted to start courting me as his tending mate and here we are now," her mother smiled.

"That's kind of romantic," Kagome smiling, her mother simply nodded,

"So you like the Prince Sesshomaru huh," her mother turning the subject on her,

"Not that way, its just, its like he's tried to be my guardian angel ever since I arrived at the boot camp, we didn't start talking since I guess my human body died," Kagome a bit confused about the whole thing.

"Let me tell you something honey, that Sesshomaru has always been cold hearted, and for him to open up to you and to care for you when you were human, you must have had a good impression on him, he of all demons hate humans," her mother explained.

"He said that he actually tried to stop the treatment that I was receiving and he didn't want me to be turned as a demon, I guess he feels sorry for me, that's all," Kagome shrugged.

"Demons by far do not pity humans unless the human has really left an impression on them, and as for Sesshomaru, his pain and anger runs deep," her mother sitting in a chair.

"I have noticed that ever since we made eye contact, but its because that boot camp is not where he wants to be, its breaking his spirit, I just wish I could get him away from that place," Kagome sighed.

"Honey, Sesshomaru has all that pent up anger at his father, his father ran his mother off, they never mated, and he told her she was a mistake, she stayed though, as long as she could for Sesshomaru, but she left eventually and his father mated a human, and Inuyasha came along, half-breed, half-human and half-demon, Sesshomaru hates humans for the simple fact that his father replaced his mother with a human, and he hates Inuyasha for the mere fact that he isn't full demon," her mother looking so sad for Sesshomaru.

"That's awful, but why didn't his mother take him with her?" Kagome softly,

"Taisho, it was his first son, and in being the first son, they are heir to the throne, his father is the Lord of the West, he would be a fitting choice for you though, seen as he has opened up to you, just think of the grandpups, they would be beautiful and so strong, you do want pups right," her mother asked, Kagome giggled,

"I don't know, I have never really thought about it, I was just a child myself before you guys saved my life," Kagome explained,

"Well you're lucky Sesshomaru has not picked out his mate yet, though he does have a human child that has traveled with him for three years now," her mother explained.

"How did he come up that?" Kagome confused,

"Someone had sat her out in the streets, and she was digging in the dumpster and fell in and he heard her scream and when he found her she was about to eat some kind of rotten food and he grabbed her up and took her with him back home and cleaned her up and got some real food in her stomach," her mother explained.

_~Wow, Sesshomaru cant be that cold hearted.~ _Kagome explained to herself.

"It does not seem that Sesshomaru is that cold hearted if he picked her up off the street, I mean if he was really cold hearted he would not even think twice about a child in the streets," Kagome explained to her mother.

"No one really knows why he picked her up, come, its time for us to get ready for the ball," her mother getting up, Kagome's eyes dotted,

"A ball?" Kagome stuttered,

"Don't worry honey, Prince Sesshomaru will be escorting you the whole night," her mother going into Kagome's room and picking a beautiful crimson red kimono with their mark on it, a black panther with huge wings growing on the back of its back. Of course their lands marking was a crescent moon with a single star under the moon crescent to represent that they were the Southern allies with the Lord of the West. Kagome's mother did her beautiful black raven hair up and around her face hung some ringlets of hair,

"You look so beautiful," her mother smiling, Kagome was turning red in the face.

"Thank you mom," Kagome looking down, her mother raised her chin,

"Honey, don't be so shy, but leave the guys wishing," her mother giving her a big smile. Her mother rubbed her hands,

"You will leave them speechless, lets go not them dead," her mother slipping Kagome's tail onto her shoulder.

"Now, at the end of the night you and Sesshomaru are to turn into your true forms and he will escort you to your room," her mother walking with her down the hall.


	6. Introducing the Princess of the South

As her mother and Kagome opened the door as if on cue a loud booming voice from down below came,

"Introducing the lady of the South with their newest addition to the family their daughter, Princess Kagome,"

Kagome followed her mother, she glanced at the large group of other demons in the room and hung to the top of the railing, she smiled nervously, but then saw Sesshomaru waited for her to come to him.

_~Wow, he's gorgeous.~ _Kagome's smile almost extending to each of her panther ears as her legs began to move, she walked down the stairs in a slow motion to the large crowd of all kinds of demons clapping and whistling but everything was blocked out when she stared at Sesshomaru, like he was the only one there. Once Kagome made her way to Sesshomaru, he bowed as he kissed her hand,

"I'm glad you are here, I couldn't do this with you," Kagome nervously,

"Calm yourself, you are doing fine, you look beautiful tonight," Sesshomaru leading her to the table and taking her to the right chair she was supposed to sit in, he pulled her chair out for her as she sat down, her father did the same for her mother and everyone stood behind their chairs till the Lord of the South sat down,

"Please, take your seats my allies and friends," the lord boomed, then everyone took their seats, Sesshomaru of course with being Kagome's escort for the night sat by Kagome, she rested her hands in her lap but Sesshomaru could smell the nervousness radiating off of her, the servants came out with their plates covered,

"My lovely daughter will take the first bite tonight, tonight is all for her, I will be looking around for a mate for her in a year, so all the eligible men better train hard, because in one year from this day forward there will be a festival, hand-to-hand combat, swordsmenship, and the bow, my precious daughter here will evaluate each and every one of the eligible men competing for her love, she will decide which one is the strongest, go ahead Kagome, take your bite of your welcoming dinner," her father explained, she smelt rabbit that was alive underneath the covered plate so she got ready to catch it, the servant lifted her cover and Kagome caught the rabbit, and sank her teeth into it till it lay limp and she gently ripped some meat off of the bone of the rabbit, she began to chew, the others were amazed she was so careful in eating that she never spilt a drop of blood on her beautiful kimono. She choked down the bite,

"Please continue," Kagome bravely spoke, they all looked at looked at her father,

"You all heard my daughter, dig in," her father giving her a kind smile,

"Lord Yuku, your daughter is going to be strong in battle, I can tell she wants to fight by your side, pretell my lord, shall she be helping protect the lands as well?" a wolf demon asked.

"That is the plan, though she will go through training, till she is finished with her training she wont see the battlefield, she will be helping our villages grow and prosper, her mother will teach her how to heal, my daughter will not be one of us cold hearted demons, she will care for our villages also," her father politely answered the question,

"Then she will be a priceless mate, no one could ever have enough money to buy her love, we men would never think we were worthly enough for such a warm hearted beautiful young lady, your beauty my princess has been two times over, you have your father's ruggness and of course your lovely mother's beauty," the fairly young wolf replied, Kagome smiled as she blushed,

"Thank you my new friend, I would like to thank all of you for coming out tonight," Kagome glancing around to each one of them. They all nodded their heads, Kagome finished eating her rabbit, Sesshomaru was smiling inwardly,

_~Kagome is a leader, this Sesshomaru sees that now, she is so beautifully dangerous.~ _Sesshomaru hanging onto the cold emotionless facial expressions.

_~You must train hard to win her love, you heard what her father said.~ _his beast reminding him,

_~Of course, this Sesshomaru will win her love, but she will love this Sesshomaru for who he is not for what he can do.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru finished his rabbit, he leaned into Kagome's ear,

"Are you alright my princess?" Sesshomaru concerned about her, Kagome was feeling sick from eating rabbit, but she managed to give him a small smile,

"My Sesshomaru, I am fine, I assure you," Kagome forgetting to call him prince Sesshomaru, but he smirked,

_~Oh my god, I called him my Sesshomaru, but he is so hot in that kimono.~ _Kagome thought.

"I apologize my prince Sesshomaru, I hope I didn't offend you," Kagome blushing,

"Actually this prince Sesshomaru rather liked being called your," Sesshomaru admitted,

_~Why did this Sesshomaru admit that to Higurashi?~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself, her father looked at her and Sesshomaru, he gave them a wink, he knew Kagome would wind up picking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru could see Kagome starting to sweat, he knew this was her first time eating live food but to have a reaction into breaking into a cold sweat was one thing. Sesshomaru worried about her, after the dinner they started the father daughter dance, halfway into the waltz Sesshomaru took her father's place, he bowed and pulled her close and he started to dance around the ballroom with her, he twirled her around and around, but she started to fall, Sesshomaru caught her,

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out strongly as he held her in his arms,

"Sesshomaru, I don't feel so good," Kagome short of breath, Sesshomaru gently picked her up and took her to her mother,"Come, get your healing herbs and meet this Sesshomaru in her room," Sesshomaru following Kagome's father up the stairs. Lord Yuku opened his daughter's room and Sesshomaru hurriedly put Kagome and took all of the clothes off of her and slid her under the covers.

"Higurashi, answer this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru a bit harshly,

"I'm not going anywhere Sesshomaru," Kagome having her eyes closed and growling in pain, her father was explaining to everyone that they needed to leave now as her mother came running in with a cup,

"Sit behind her and get her to swallow all of this," her mother explained, Sesshomaru got behind Kagome and let her lean against his chest, Sesshomaru took the cup and raised it up to her lips,

"Drink Kagome, it will help you," Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, Kagome wasn't responding, Sesshomaru shook her a little,

"Higurashi!" Sesshomaru harshly, Kagome made a small sound. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome's mother,

"You'll have to feed it to her like a bird, put some in your mouth and place your mouth over her mouth while slowly rubbing her throat, it will coax her into swallowing the drink," her mother explained, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and was determined to save her so bad that he followed her instructions. He put some the drink in his mouth and turned her head towards him and leaned down and put his mouth over hers and rubbed her throat a little, Kagome slowly swallowed the drink with Sesshomaru's help, after she had it all down she growled again in pain.

"Sesshomaru, stay here tonight, with me," Kagome passing out. Sesshomaru hated to see her going through more pain,

"This Sesshomaru will stay by your side," Sesshomaru whispered as he rearranged her so she was tucked away against his chest and buried in his arms with her back against him. Kagome's father came back in after the guest had all left. Sesshomaru jerked his head up, he calmed down after realizing it was just Yuku.

"She needs you right now, she has been a nervous wreck ever since she has arrived, she has requested for you to stay for at least a month," her father softly, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome lying in his arms,

"This Sesshomaru will stay, though he does request for the Lord of the South to do something for him in return," Sesshomaru in his monotone voice.

"Anything and it shall be done," Lord Yuku strongly,

"This Sesshomaru will need for you to write his father a letter explaining the reason to him and that this Sesshomaru will be training here for the time spent here," Sesshomaru coldly.

"It shall be done," Kagome's father leaving the room and going to his study to write the letter to Sesshomaru's father. Kagome's mother fell asleep on the couch in the room, Sesshomaru fell asleep an hour later and then Kagome's father came in and sat in a chair in the corner and soon fell asleep too.


End file.
